


The King Shark Poem

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [5]
Category: Secret Six
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem somewhat in the style of beloved children's author A.A. Milne, except that it has swearing in it and is about King Shark, who's pretty awesome, but this is still ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Shark Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting around all evening trying to think of the next form to demonstrate via fannish poetry. Can't do a Petrarchan sonnet, we've just had a Shakespearian and there ought to be space between. Not up for a rondel, rondeau, or any of those forms right now. A pantoum would be nice, I decided.
> 
> Then I sat down and wrote this instead. Silly poetry is a form, right?

When I am feeling very blue  
And all the world is dark  
I close my eyes and think,  
“The world can suck it! I'm a shark!”

When I am feeling all alone  
While sitting in the park  
I think of just how great it is  
That I'm a goddamn shark!

I'm a shark, I'm a shark!  
Hell, I'm _king_ of the sharks!  
And sharkness is how I'll make my mark  
And I get the very best character arc  
Because I am a huge goddamn shark!

Sometimes the world is filled with fear  
Of hope there is no spark  
But nothing really scares me here  
'Cause I'm _King Fucking Shark!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't think less of me. -_- Cross-posted to Tumblr [here](http://dangerouscommiesubversive.tumblr.com/post/35614949206/the-king-shark-poem).


End file.
